wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Midas
Little Midas is a villainous player, working behind the scenes. He is the man responsible for funding a lot of the mercenaries. Personality Little Midas is loud, aggressive, and obnoxious. Appearance Little Midas has a prodigious belly, and wears gold armor. His gold mask is styled after a Greek statue, and his eyes are not visible.The most noticeable person at the table in the corner was a man with a prodigious belly, wrapped in golden armor. His mask was modeled off of what could have been a Greek statue, beard included, the eyes not visible past the dark eyeholes. His servant was cutting his sandwich into pieces. He looked loud, aggressive, and obnoxious.- Excerpt from Black 13.8 He is obese enough that he has to have a team of people carry him around.“I don’t give two cents about what you’re all doing,” Little Midas intoned, his voice loud. He was obese enough that he had a team to carry him, his mask and armor gold, shaped to cover his prodigious belly and face. “This is irritating I’m going to stop holding back.” - Excerpt from Interlude 10.x II Abilities and Powers Little Midas has what appears to be a Striker ability, that allows him to touch an object with one hand and produce a copy of it with his other hand. These copies are identical to the originals, except for the fact that they are black like obsidian, or onyx. It appears that he can make the copied objects disappear at will.“My servants didn’t carry me all this way for nothing,” Little Midas said. He moved his hand, touching the table, then holding his hand out beside the table, level with the tabletop. Another table materialized, the material a glossy black, like obsidian or onyx, the particulars of the table identical to the one he’d just touched. “Gracious,” Tattletale said. “I’m sure you wouldn’t act like a child on the playground and disappear it when we’re leaning on it.”- Excerpt from Black 13.8 He is capable of turning the air itself into an object, having been shown creating a statue.He touched the air and turned that air into something solid, a wispy statue that looked like it was made of a thousand hair-thin gold wires. The shape was of a woman’s face, upper chest, and breast. He gripped it by the neck and chin, hard, as it continued to form, then made it dissipate with a wave of the hand a moment later. - Excerpt from Black 13.9 History Post-Gold Morning At some point, Little Midas attempted to take over some corner worlds in the post Gold Morning world, but failed. From here, he pivoted into funding mercenary operations.“Big guy is Little Midas. He’s a warmonger and a financial player. If you’ve noticed the uptick in the number of mercenaries around…” “He’s responsible?” “Yep. This is the kind of thing the Wardens, Undersiders, and others in my circles are trying to keep under control, while you’re focused on the more visible, surface-level crime. Little Midas tried to take over some corner worlds and as luck would have it, he failed. He went from funding his lieutenants to making it very easy for criminal mercenaries to be criminal mercenaries. Making up work for them to do, ensuring they have resources, ensuring they have a place to go back to. His power helps him make the money to make it possible. See the lieutenants?” - Excerpt from Black 13.8 Post-Goddess' Takeover Little Midas was present at the villains meet up in Sherwood Span, where he contributed by stoking the outage.Interlude 10.x II Post-Time Bubble Pop Little Midas was present in the Lodge when Victoria and Tattletale were investigating their while looking for information on the cyber attack. They question him and Semiramis about their failed attempt to use Big Picture to infiltrate Foresight.Black 13.8 After Old Man was outed, Midas proved to be quite stubborn in his desire to dispose of him, and later feinted agreement and attempted to kill Old Man on their way out.Black 13.9 Down the line it led to him conflicting over influence over Earth N with Semiramis and Bluestocking.Breaking 14.2 Post-Attack on Teacher Little Midas, apparently, lost the struggle with Semiramis,From Within 16.6 but continues to be an annoyance to the Wardens.Sundown 17.3 The Ice Breaks Little Midas and his mercenaries assisted Wardens in their anti-titan efforts.Radiation 18.9Infrared 19.1 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Striker Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Ward Characters